


Oh, to Kiss and be Kissed

by SunshineA



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, College, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Secret Relationship, Stupid Boys being Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineA/pseuds/SunshineA
Summary: How many times can those idiots kiss before it gets boring? Answer: it doesn't get boring!





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me trying to come back to writing. Found the list of 50 kisses on tumblr and decided it's a good way to start practicing. We'll see how that goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small kisses littered across the other's face.

Billy's all over the kitchen. The place's a mess. 

There's water on the counter right next to the sink and on the floor. Some of the pasta didn't make it into the strainer and was laying into the sink. The bottle of wine standing on the kitchen island was half empty already, the glass with the remains on the bottom sitting right next to the stove.

The tomato sauce was good so far and Billy brushed his already messy hair back with a deep sigh. It was supposed to be easy, Steve did it all the time, why couldn't he. He downed the wine glass and turned back to the pasta, gathering what was laying in the sink and putting it into the strainer and then out onto the counter. He looked around the kitchen, swore under his breath and looked at the clock. Another curse slipped past his lips. He was running out of time. 

He started cleaning up quickly, glad he decided to prepare the table at the very beginning. All the while he kept an eye on the sauce, beyond happy he didn't ruin it. Yet. 

Once everything was almost as he wanted it to be, he went to the bedroom to get changed in something more fancy.

He was zipping up his jeans when the keys jingled behind the door. He ran out of the bedroom and opened them, Steve standing with a hand at the height of the key hole. 

"Hey, pretty boy," Billy smiled widely and pulled Steve inside, grabbing his bags a moment later. 

Steve stood in the hallway lost, staring at Billy with surprise. 

"What-- did you cook?" he asked, eyes going wide. 

"I did. Come on." 

He took Steve's hand and lead him to their little dining room-slash-living room. The table was set for a romantic dinner, full with a couple roses in the middle of it and small candles around it.

"Oh," Steve gasped and stared at the table, eyes still wide. "You-- it's for me?" 

Billy nodded, switching from foot to foot nervously. 

"Yeah. I figured since you're back from your trip and you missed our anniversary because of it--" 

He didn't get to finish the sentence. Steve's hands were on his neck in a flash and he could feel his lips all over his face.

Steve planted little kisses _ everywhere _, his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, jaw and finally his lips. He lingered there a moment longer, and Billy pulled him closer with his hands on his hips. 

"That's the sweetest thing you've done for me," Steve mumbled and pecked his nose sweetly, smiling the widest Billy had seen him. 

"Um, you're welcome," Billy replied with a grin, his hands moving to Steve's ass and pulling him even closer. "I missed you, babe." 

Steve leaned into him, nuzzling his cheek before moving in for a sweet, deep kiss. His hands moved up into Billy's hair and Billy couldn't help a small moan slipping out of his throat. 

"I missed you, too," Steve mumbled against Billy's lips, and leaned back just enough to look at his boyfriend. "But I'm not hungry yet."

"It's gonna get cold, Stevie," Billy whined, looking to the side at the table. "And I worked so hard."

"So let me give you something in return," Steve chuckled, lips all over Billy's face as his hips rolled teasingly. 

Billy's breath hitched and he didn't even have to think twice about it. 

"I guess we could heat it up later." 

Steve purred into his ear. "Good choice, Hargrove." 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss

It's a warm summer night in Hawkins. One of the not many that were given to the residents this summer. 

Billy was out of the pool quick enough to call Steve at Scoops and ask if he wanted to have a beer at the quarry. And maybe something more fun as well. Steve sounded more than eager when he agreed and told him to pick him up from his house at 7. That gave Billy three hours to get ready and get some weed for both of them. He didn't lose any time, grabbing his backpack from the lifeguards' locker room and heading for the Hargrove mansion. 

He was excited about the meeting. He and Steve were on pretty good terms once they worked through their shared trauma and hate during one of the basketball practices. It ended with them having to clean up the whole court and that's when their… _bonding_ started. Since then they shared a beer or two whenever both of them were on a babysitting duty and the kids were at the arcade or D&D night.

Billy enjoyed spending time with Steve, even with the kids there. They were all a huge pain in his ass, and he wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was growing fond of their banter and their geeky talks. And he was growing fond of Steve. The way he laughed whenever someone said something funny, how he put his hands on his hips while scolding the kids, how big and brown and beautiful his eyes were every time he looked at Billy.

So maybe Billy was growing too fond of Steve Harrington. But he definitely had it under control. 

A quarter to seven Billy pulled on his tightest jeans and a dark blue shirt, unbuttoned almost down to the navel. He grabbed his keys from the bed and a denim jacket from the floor before leaving the house. 

The road to Harrington's was a long one from his place, but he did it on time. He drove fast, like he always did, music blasting and wind messing up his hair. When he parked at Steve's driveway on 6:59pm, he fixed his hair in the mirror first before strutting towards the front door. 

The door opened before he lifted his hand to knock. 

"Hi," Steve grinned at him playfully. "Heard you from a mile away," he explained and stepped outside, holding a six pack under his arm. 

"Sure you did, sailor boy," Billy teased him and they both walked back to the car.

Billy could feel Steve eyeing him, and he snorted when he saw his expression once they were on the opposite sides of the Camaro. 

"What's with you?"

Steve's eyebrows were raised as he looked up at Billy. "Are you going on a date, Hargrove?" 

"No. I'm just hot," Billy replied with a smirk, licking over his bottom lip. "Get in." 

The ride to the quarry was longer than the one to Steve's house. And it was definitely more entertaining. Steve whined about Robin and his job, how little shits came and asked to taste all the ice cream, exploiting company policy and pissing him off. He talked about how Robin still had that stupid table with "_you rule | you suck_" written on it and kept the score whenever Steve flirted with someone. 

"So, are there any points on the "you rule" section?" Billy asked as they stopped by the quarry. 

Steve waited with the answer before they made it outside and settled on the hood of Billy's car.

"A couple," he shrugged, opening up a can of beer and handing Billy the other. "I guess I'm not into it as much anymore as I did at the beginning." 

"And why's that?" 

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care now, I guess?" 

Billy chuckled, sipping his beer slowly. "That only means one thing," he replied and looked at Steve with a grin. "There's someone on your mind, pretty boy?" 

Steve's reaction made his stomach jump. Harrington blushed, his cheeks turned bright pink and he looked away, shuffling on the hood. Billy swallowed hard, hiding how much it actually pissed him off. He was joking, sure Steve would just laugh it off. But this, this was something different. He _hated_ it. 

Billy pulled out a joint from the pocket of his jeans jacket and a lighter.

"Spill," he smiled, all teeth and no playfulness at all. He lit up the joint, pulled a long drag and handed it to Steve, holding the smoke a moment longer before letting it out with a sigh. "I wanna know who's the chick that stole your heart, Stevie." 

Steve shook his head as he kept the smoke in his lungs, letting it out a little later than usual. "I don't really wanna talk about h-- them." 

"Them?" Billy asked and his smirk turned predatory almost. "Is it a guy who's on your mind? Are you queer or something?" 

Steve twitched and looked down at the beer held between his thighs, Billy's heart skipping a beat. 

"You are? Steve?" 

Steve didn't look at Billy, hair falling over his face and hiding it from Billy's sight. The silence that fell between them was thick, heavy and made goosebumps rise to Billy's skin. His hand itched for something to hold, and he knew what it was-- who it was that he wanted to hold, to touch and never ever let go. 

"Steve?" Billy asked quietly, slowly reaching out for Harrington's hand. "Come on, talk to me." 

Steve jumped when Billy's hand was in his, his head turning just enough to look at it. Then he slowly, carefully looked up at Billy, his eyes glassy from tears that threatened to spill out. 

Billy swallowed hard and without thinking about it, but knowing deep down he will probably regret it later, he leaned forward. He looked right into Steve's eyes, his free hand cupping Steve's cheek. 

When his lips touched Steve's, ever so soft, almost like a feather, it was like a lightning strike. He held his breath, moving his lips shyly against Steve's, fingers trembling on his cheek. After a moment he pulled away, let his hand fall down to his lap while the other was still in Steve's. 

"I--" Billy cleared his throat and felt his face go a deep shade of red. "Steve, I really--" 

That's when Steve launched himself at Billy, letting go of his hand in favor to tangle his own in Billy's hair. He didn't kiss him at first, just stared into Billy's eyes, and then smiled brightly. "Don't say another word," he breathed out before pressing his lips to Billy's. 

This kiss was different. So much different. It was full of tongue and a bit of teeth, but it felt… perfect. In every way. It's not how he imagined it late at night and alone in his bed, but it was so much better.

Steve's tongue slipped past Billy's lips, brushing over his own, and Billy couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his hands going for Steve's hips and pulling him into his lap. Steve moaned right back at him, fingers tightening in Billy's hair and they stayed like this for a while before they finally parted for breath. 

"You--" Billy panted, staring right into Steve's big brown eyes. "Are you--?" 

"Not gay," Steve said quickly with a roll of his eyes. "I'm still figuring it out. But I'm definitely into you, asshole." 

Billy grinned widely and pulled Steve closer, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

"Sounds good to me."

Steve groaned like he always did when Billy said something annoying and leaned for another kiss, nipping at Billy's bottom lip with a wide smile.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breathy demand: "kiss me" - and what the other person does to respond

Steve never ran faster in his life. 

Hair blown back, jeans definitely too tight for a run like that, but a wide smile spreading his face nevertheless. 

He and Billy went out to California to visit his mom. The trip was nice, the weather too hot for Steve, but he didn't complain too much. It was nice and he finally got to see the ocean on the west coast. It was most beautiful during twilight. 

But now he was running away, with Billy on his side. Hargrove was laughing so loud Steve couldn't hear what the guy chasing them was screaming. He was probably threatening to beat their asses. Steve couldn't believe they actually did it, that Billy made him do it. 

It was already dark on the streets and as soon as they passed the last lamp post, Billy took Steve's hand and pulled him into a small and dark alley. They ran through it, took another corner and after a few paces another. They hid behind a dumpster and held their breath, listening. 

Steve's heart was pounding in his chest, Billy so close to him he could smell his cologne mixed with cigarettes and sweat. He swallowed thickly, Billy still holding his hand as they kept listening. A few heavy breaths later and Billy started laughing again, staring right into Steve's eyes. 

"Fuck, that was awesome," he said a little breathless, brushing his curls back with his free hand. "I can't believe we did this." 

Steve just nodded, a small smile spreading his lips. "Yeah, me neither. Can't believe you talked me into it, actually." 

"Oh, come on. It was fun!" 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, looking down at their joined hands. He swallowed again, licking over his lips before he looked up at Billy. Hargrove was still watching him, eyes so bright with excitement even in the dark. Steve was in awe; he never saw him this happy, this relaxed, not even when they drank beer and smoked pot at the quarry back in Hawkins. 

So, when the two words left his mouth, he was as shocked as Billy. 

"Kiss me." 

Billy froze in front of him, mouth falling open, his face still flush from the extortion. "What?" 

Steve stared back at him, his heart pounding again, now with fear. He pulled his hand away Billy grip and opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. 

"Uh. I-- haha, I--" 

Billy watched him and took a small step closer. There wasn't much space between them to begin with, so now they were almost touching. Billy's breath was hot on Steve's face and Steve knew what was coming. He braced himself against the wall behind his back, breath shaking. 

"Billy, I-- I don't know why I said that, let's just forget it, okay, I--" 

He was cut off, but not from the fist in his face. 

_ Billy was kissing him.  _ Billy Hargrove, the biggest player in Hawkins High, who had a different girl every week and was so straight it almost hurt, was kissing Steve behind a dumpster in California. 

Steve faltered, knees going weak, when Billy licked his way inside his mouth. His fingers twitched on the bricks, too afraid to move and grab at the boy in front of him. 

When Billy pulled back, just enough to look at Steve, his face was still flushed, lips so perfectly pink and puffed. Steve couldn't breathe.

"Well, pretty boy?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Steve's. "You were saying?" 

"What--?" 

Billy grinned and his hand cupped Steve's jaw, gentle and soft. "Yeah?" 

Steve took in a sharp breath, his hands moving to Billy's chest and pulling him closer. 

"I swear, if it's a joke, I'm gonna kick your ass, Hargrove." 

"Not a joke," Billy said in a whisper, leaning in for another kiss. 

This time Steve was prepared. His hands moved from Billy's chest to his neck, back arching against him and lips parting almost instantly. Billy groaned quietly, arms wrapping around Steve's waist to keep him in place. They kissed breathless, mouths moving slowly, tongues brushing, bodies in almost perfect alignment.

A noise on the street next to them made them stop. They both jumped, looking out into the street. When nothing came they looked back at each other again. Billy was grinning again, fingers playing with the hem of Steve's shirt on his back. 

"Let's go back to ours?" 

Steve nodded eagerly, reluctantly pulling away, his hands falling to his sides awkwardly. Billy chuckled at him and took his hand in his own before leading him out into California's night, but he wasn't scared at all.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

"Go! Go! Hawkins High! Fooor the WIN!" 

The game was absolutely mental. It was the last one of the season so the pressure was higher than ever before. Even more so because it was Steve's last game in high school and as a captain for the team. He was stressed ever since the previous one, knowing everyone would blame mostly him if they lost. They were winning by one point so far, and the opposite team was harsh. They didn't hesitate to kick, to push, they didn't care how much bruises they would leave in their wake. They were as determined as the Hawkins team. 

But Billy was even more determined, so it seemed. He was bordering on the edge of a foul every time he charged at their opponents, or covered for his team mates with the ball. He was relentless, hard on everyone and was wearing a wide grin almost all the time. 

Steve was kinda scared of that, but didn't mind as long as thanks to that they stayed ahead of the other team. Up until Billy stepped a bit too much and the other team got to do a free throw.

Steve wasn't mad, everyone were anxious and nervous and many mistakes were made throughout the game. But the rest of their team, coach included, weren't as happy and it shown. Billy's face turned a deeper red from anger and he stood on the side, right across from Steve as the opposite team took their shot. A mix of happy screams and boos filled the court as they scored and coach called them to their side to give them  _ The Talk _ . 

"Okay, guys, we have less than five minutes to do this. Hargrove's mistake can be fixed," he looked pointedly at Billy, whose jaw was set and he was visibly angry. "You just need to focus. Remember the last practice. You can do this!" 

Steve gave a quick nod, just like the rest of his teammates and he was walking away to his position when he felt a strong hand on his arm. 

"Harrington," Billy said a little breathless from the extortion. "I'll open the way. Get them all on me. You take the shot then." 

"Uh, okay, Billy," Steve replied in surprise, thinking.

It was weird, to say the least, Billy helping him get the final shot. But he wasn't going to question it now. 

They took their positions, ball was thrown in the air, and after that everything was a blur. 

* * *

They won. Billy did as he told, and Steve shot and they won. 

The screams of joy were still ringing in Steve's ears, but all he could remember was the feeling of Billy's lips on his.

It was right after the shot. Steve was standing on the court, watching as the ball went smoothly through the net. The sound at the end of the game filled the court right after and before he could take a step there were hands on his face, he was being crowded by his teammates and Billy was in front of him. He said something, but it drowned in the screams and he leaned in - or got pushed, who knows - and brushed his lips against Steve's. 

Steve froze, eyes wide open, staring into Billy's. Hargrove just looked right back at him, lips twitching in something like a smile before he helped raise Steve off the ground and everyone started screaming even louder. They carried him into the locker room and kept shouting happily as the coach came, congratulated and did a whole speech. He thanked Steve for being such a great captain, for leading the team so well and wished him all the best on his way to adulthood. 

Steve acted on autopilot. He thanked, he laughed, thanked again, took a shower, changed into fresh clothes and went out with his team to their cars and the diner to celebrate. 

But no matter what, he still couldn't get the almost-kiss out of his head. He didn't know what to think about this, if it was really an accident, if he was supposed to talk to Billy or not. He was…  _ confused out of his mind.  _

After diner everyone went to his place. His parents weren't home and there needed to be a party at the end of a winning season. 

Steve sat on the couch in his living room, sipping on whisky slowly and watching the fire as everyone around him danced and drank until they had to either go home or throw up and keep on partying. 

"What a night, huh?" 

Steve looked up and saw Billy standing right behind him, a can of beer in his hand. 

"Yeah," he smiled and tilted his head to look at him a little better. "Where were you? I haven't seen you since the locker room." 

"Had to go and pick up Mad Max. Took a little longer than I thought." 

He then jumped over the backrest of the couch and gracefully landed in a sitting position right next to Steve. He only spilled a few drops of his beer on himself.

His black shirt was undone almost down to the navel, leaving very little to the imagination. His jeans jacket was gone, probably discarded by the entrance. His hair was in perfect shape and he smelled… amazing. 

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing he was staring. 

"Thanks for… the assist. I don't think I would make the shot without you," he said, looking back at the fireplace and taking a small sip from his glass. 

"Anything for the team. Besides, it was your last game. I'm not this much of an asshole to take it away from you." 

They both laughed and Steve glanced at him, grinning. 

"Yeah, thanks, man." 

"Wanna go for a smoke?" Billy asked, pulling out his pack of Camels.

"Sure," Steve shrugged and stood up, leading Billy outback and away from the light, almost to the very end of the pool. The sounds were much quieter here and he liked that. His ears still rang a bit from all the screaming. 

Billy handed him a cigarette and Steve took it, lighting it up with Billy's lighter as well. They sat in silence for a long moment, just watching the night sky. At least, that's what Steve did; he had a weird feeling Billy was watching  _ him _ . 

Steve kicked his shoes and took his socks off, cigarette dangling from his lips. He lifted his jeans a bit on his calves and dipped his feet in the heated pool, leaning back a bit. Billy followed suit, scooting closer to Steve; on purpose or not, Steve didn't really care. 

"Any plans for the vacation?" Billy asked after a while, finishing his cig and taking out another one. 

Steve sighed tiredly, shrugging and staring at his feet in the water. 

"None. I wait for the letters from schools and then I'll just-- I don't know, really. I don't feel good about leaving Hawkins." 

"Why's that?" 

Steve glanced at Billy from the side and swallowed, stretching his hand out in a silent plea for a cigarette. Billy understood and gave him one, lighting it up when Steve put it between his lips. 

"A lot of stuff had happened in the last couple of years and… I don't wanna leave the kids alone." 

Billy nodded and his eyes narrowed a bit as he watched the trees surrounding Steve's backyard.

And then, one moment Steve was finishing his cigarette and the next he was in the water. He gasped for air, got lungs full of water and resurfaced spitting it and getting his hair out of his face. 

"What the hell?!" 

He heard laughter in response and when he could finally see, Billy was holding his stomach, he was laughing so hard. Steve should be pissed off, but he wasn't. Doesn't mean he didn't want revenge. 

Billy was leaning forward, still laughing, when Steve swam closer to him and grabbed his ankle, pulling him into the water. Billy yelped and fell into the pool, but his head stayed above the surface as he grabbed for the edge. 

That's when it happened again.

Steve stayed close, and Billy was pulling himself up. They looked at each other and Billy leaned in, brushing his lips against Steve's. Feather like and… shy.

Steve froze again, eyes wide and breath coming out faster. But didn't pull away. That's when Billy grabbed Steve by the hip in the water and pulled him flush against himself. 

"Billy--" 

Steve was cut off by warm lips on his own. They were gentle, tasted like beer and nicotine and something else, something thrilling.

Billy broke away after a second or two, but stayed close, watching Steve warily. 

Steve stared right at him, breathing heavy. He didn't know what to say, how to act. He just knew he liked it, and… wanted  _ more _ . 

Billy's lips opened again and looked like he wanted to say something, but the screams and music from inside suddenly grew louder and soon people were jumping in the pool and shouting, filling the air with noise again.

Billy gave Steve one last look and swam away, leaving him on the side and joining the party. 

That's when Steve smiled, biting on his lip lightly. 

And that's what Billy saw when he turned to look at Steve again.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing their arms around the other person's neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

Billy stayed at home as Nancy and Jonathan took his car to pick Steve up from the airport. He didn't like Byers driving his car, but he knew that if he went with them he wouldn't control himself. 

Steve was away for almost a whole month, finals keeping him away from both, Hawkins and Billy. And Billy couldn't go and see Steve in Indianapolis because of his job at the garage. He was given more responsibilities lately and they were keeping him in after hours more often than not. He didn't mind it as long as it kept his mind away from how much he missed his boyfriend. But it rarely kept his mind away from Steve. 

Now, Billy was sitting nervously in the kitchen, making sure the dinner wouldn't burn as he heated up lasagna from Mrs. Byers that Jonathan brought. He had a wine waiting on the counter and the small table was all set up.

Billy's apartment wasn't the biggest one or the prettiest, but it was his. He got it almost as soon as the summer ended and he found himself a proper job. It was close to the garage, had a small kitchen that looked like an extension of the a bit bigger living room, small bathroom with a shower and no window and another room that was Billy's bedroom. Not long after he moved in, it became a meeting spot for all the brats and him and Steve. Billy didn't mind that at all, he liked having people at his own place. 

Ever since moving away from his father and Susan, he and Steve spent almost every moment together. Whether it was after Billy's and Steve's jobs, just driving around town or staying at either of their places and cuddling on the couch or participating in The Party's ministrations. Billy always wanted to be with Steve and Steve always wanted to be with Billy. 

That's why it was so hard for Billy when Steve left for college. And that's why he wouldn't risk coming and picking him up himself from the train station; he _really _wouldn't be able to stop himself from throwing himself at Steve. 

After what seemed like forever he finally heard his car outside. He hurried to turn the lasagna off, checked if it was okay and walked to the mirror to see if he looked okay.

His hair was shorter now, but still curly and he stopped unbuttoning his shirts after high school. But he still looked freaking hot, if he was honest with himself. 

There was a knock at the door and Steve walked in without waiting for an answer. 

"I told you guys I can carry the bags myself, seriously--" 

Billy smiled widely and grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Hey, babe."

Steve huffed happily and looked at Billy, brushing his hair back gently. 

"Hey, Billy. Missed me?" 

Billy just snorted and cupped Steve's face, leaning in for a kiss.

He groaned quietly as soon as he felt Steve's lips on his own. He missed him like crazy and he didn't care about the audience. His hands moved away from Steve's face and up into his hair, and Steve gladly leaned against Billy, almost melting into the kiss. His arms were wrapped around Billy's waist and they both deepened the kiss, their tongues brushing and lips moving in perfect rhythm. Steve tasted like candy and coke, and smelled just like Billy remembered.

Billy's arms were wrapped around Steve's neck when they parted for breath, and he was keeping him close, not wanting to let go just yet. 

"I take that as a yes?" Steve chuckled, pecking Billy's lips. 

"Yeah, I missed you, pretty boy," Billy hummed, resting his forehead against Steve's. "Did you miss me?" 

"Of course I did, you ass," Steve replied and kissed him again, slow and sweet and so fucking good. 

Nancy and Jonathan left without a word, leaving Steve's bags by the door. Billy was really grateful, he didn't want to tell them to go, not when they were so nice to him. 

"You hungry?" Billy asked with a wide smile. "Mrs. Byers gave us her lasagna, it looks good." 

"Really hungry. Let's eat and you tell me what you've been up to when I was gone," Steve chuckled, pecking Billy's lips again before untangling himself from the embrace, taking Billy's hand and pulling him into their small kitchen.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

Buying a gift is always hard for Billy. He never knows what to get anyone. If he buys something for Max, he always asks her what the hell she wants. And that would be it with the list of people Billy buys gifts to. At least, until now.

Now, he has to buy something for his boyfriend. He shivers even at the thought about this word. Being with Steve is very risky, both terrifying and thrilling at the same time. Billy never let himself have something like that before, always pushed people away when it got too serious. But Steve was different, so very different from everyone else Billy thought he could love in his past. Steve made him want to risk everything just to be with him. So, he did risk everything. And so far it was going well. 

"Jesus fuck, it's harder than I thought…" 

Billy was in Indianapolis mall with Max for moral support and Dustin for help. The kids knew Steve longer, especially the toothless freak, so he thought they could help him. They were walking around for two hours. And they found nothing. 

"Maybe you could buy him a book?" Max asked, sounding tired. 

They sat at the food court, eating their lunch that consisted of fries and milkshakes. 

"Nah, Steve's not that much into books. He doesn't even have his favourite one," Dustin said, chomping on a fry. 

"What do you suggest, then?" Billy asked him, his fingers itching for a cigarette. 

"I don't know, man. I'm as clueless as you." 

"Fucking hell… I need a smoke. You kids stay here, okay?" Billy stood up from his chair with a small groan and walked away only when Max and Dustin nodded in agreement. 

Billy walked outside on the parking lot, pulling a pack of Marlboros out and lighting one. He took a quick drag, closing his eyes and letting out smoke with a quiet and pleased groan.

He was so fucked.

He had no idea what to get Steve for his birthday. He wanted it to be something that Steve would love and keep forever. But he had no idea what it could be. A book was out of the question, just like Dustin said. Steve did like reading, had his favorite book, but it didn't feel like a right gift for Steve. Billy couldn't come up with anything and he felt awful. Like a bad boyfriend. He knew Steve had no problems with buying gifts for him. 

He finished the cigarette, wincing at himself and his inability to come up with anything. He stubbed the cigarette into the ashtray on the bin and turned around, walking back inside the mall. 

Then he saw it, right across the hall from him. His heart skipped a bit and he smiled, an idea blooming in his head. He walked quickly across the mall into the shop and looked around for a while before a salesman walked to him and asked if he could help. 

"Yeah, actually, you could," Billy replied and talked with the man across the counter for a while. 

* * *

There was a party at Steve's place, all of the kids were here, living room prepared for a sleepover. Everyone were out on the patio, talking and laughing, music playing quietly in the background. Jonathan and Nancy were sitting on the lounge chairs right next to the pool, kids were in the pool and Steve and Billy sat on the edge, feet in the water. 

Billy held Steve's hand as they talked, Steve telling him about his day at Scoops and Billy laughing at the stories of bad customers. It was always funny to hear how stupid people actually were, but at the same time he felt bad Steve had to put up with it for so long. He was going to college soon, though, so that was a good thing. 

"And this kid just, takes the milkshake, groans after taking a sip and as he walks away he drops it. It's all over the floor and Robin already swears and his parents start shitting on us, because obviously it's our fault their kid is a freaking clumsy loser."

Billy rolled his eyes and pecked Steve's cheek. "Soon you'll be out of there. Couple more weeks, babe." 

"I know, but it just gets worse. Like my patience is running out and it should be the opposite."

"Maybe. But forget about it now. Have fun, it's your birthday." 

"Yeah," Steve smiled and looked at Billy, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. "Are you having fun?" 

"I am now," Billy hummed and smiled back at him. "Come on, I wanna give you your present."

Steve's eyes opened wide. "You got me something?" 

"Of course, I did," Billy replied, feeling a little hurt that Steve was surprised. "You thought I didn't?" 

"No, I just--" Steve shrugged and smiled awkwardly. "I just didn't expect one. I know you just got the apartment and you're a little low on cash so…" 

"Oh, shut up," Billy groaned and stood up, stretching his hand out to help Steve up as well. "Just let me give it to you." 

Steve chuckled and took Billy's hand. They both made their way inside, no one paying much attention to them. Billy lead him up the stairs and into Steve's room, where he left a little box on the bed before the party started.

"I really hope you like it," he mumbled quietly, suddenly feeling stupid and unsure if it was a good idea.

He pointed at the little blue box and Steve stared at it for a moment before letting go of Billy's hand and going for it. 

Billy worried his bottom lip and watched. Steve opened the box slowly, lips parting and eyes going wider than before.

"Billy…"

There was a golden, delicate chain sitting on a satin cushion in the box. It had a charm, four-leafed clover (Billy thought the heart would be too obvious), and had their initials engraved on the back. 

"Turn it over," he mumbled, switching nervously from foot to foot. 

Steve gasped as he did as he was told, hands starting to shake slightly. He stared and stared at it, brushing the engraved letters with his fingertips. He set the box down after a moment and looked at Billy. 

"Billy, it's amazing. I love it."

"Really?" Billy asked a little too loud, his chest feeling tight. "I wasn't sure about it, but I had no other idea and--" 

Steve crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Billy's neck. "It's amazing. The best gift I ever got, baby." 

Billy blinked in surprise and then smiled, kissing Steve happily. It was a bit breathless, given all the nerves and anxiousness. Steve smiled into the kiss, pulling Billy closer and deepening the kiss, his body leaning forward. Billy groaned and his hands moved to his ass, squeezing. 

"I'm glad you like it this much," he chuckled, kissing Steve again and moving him backwards towards the bed. "I have something more for you." 

"Can't wait for that," Steve laughed and kissed Billy breathless again, their tongues brushing as they landed on the bed, the box with the necklace flopping a bit to the side and closing.

Billy straddled Steve's hips and kept kissing his boyfriend, chest swelling with love and affection.

They didn't go back to the party, but no one was mad at them in the morning. 


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss that lasts so long they're sharing each other's breaths. + Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Steve's first college party is a wild one. Everyone’re drunk within an hour, fraternities perform first trials for their new members and the general craziness of it all makes Steve dizzy. 

Billy's with him, though. So that keeps him grounded. Unlike Billy, who goes for a kegstand the minute they cross the threshold. Steve rolls his eyes at him, but watches from afar as his boyfriend does his party trick. He looks hot flushed and wet from all the beer dripping down from his mouth. He beats someone's record and stands on two feet throwing his fists in the air with a celebratory shout. 

He crosses the room, everyone patting him on the back and he grabs a bottle of water Steve was holding for him.

"Is it any different than high school kegstands?" Steve asked with a smirk, eyeing Billy from head to toes. He can think of a couple things he would love to do to him now, when he's looking so disheveled and tipsy already. 

"Try yourself and then you can tell me," Billy teased him, licking over his bottom lip. 

"Yeah, that's a no," Steve chuckled and took a sip from his red cup. He didn't know what was in it, but it tasted nice. 

"Oh, come on," Billy whined, running his hand through Steve's hair. "Show me that King Steve I've heard so much about. Just a glimpse, babe." 

Steve rolled his eyes at him and smacked his hand away, afraid someone would notice how not casual they were.

"Seriously? Who's gonna carry your drunk ass back to my place when I'm drunk as well?" 

Billy just shrugged in response and winked at Steve playfully. "Come on, one time. Please?" 

Steve considered it for a moment. He knew it was bound to end bad, really bad, but the way Billy looked at him and licked over his lips made him stupid. Billy always did that to him. 

"Every disaster from now on is on you," Steve grumbled, shoving his cup in Billy's hands and walking towards the kegs, losing his jacket and sweater on the way. 

* * *

Steve has no idea how they ended up in a cupboard under the stairs but here they are. Billy's all over him, his hands pushed down Steve's pants and cupping his ass, mouth moving over his neck. Steve can't help all the groans that escape his throat, nails digging into Billy's biceps as he holds on for dear life. 

"B-Billy-- shit--" Steve stumbled, eyes rolling back when Billy rolled his hips against Steve's. 

"You were so hot, baby," Billy said breathlessly, licking his way to Steve's ear. "I would love to fuck that King Steve I just saw beating my keg record." 

Steve moaned shamelessly loudly, his hands moving to cup Billy's face and make him look at Steve. 

"Shut up and kiss me before anyone finds us," he mumbled and pressed his lips against Billy's. 

Billy happily obliged, nipping at Steve's upper lip before licking his way inside, hands still on Steve's bare ass. He brushed his tongue against Steve's, moaning right into his mouth and rutting against him slowly. Steve shuddered all over, moaning right back at him. His hands moved into Billy's hair and he pulled gently, knowing it would spur Billy on.

It did and Billy was pressing Steve against the wall, his hands moving up Steve's sides and never breaking the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever until someone knocked on the door - or fell into it - and they froze. They were quiet for a moment, muffled music filling the air between them before Billy chuckled and nipped at Steve's lip again. 

"Scared, King Steve?" 

Steve looked at him, still dizzy from both, alcohol and the kiss that left him breathless. 

"With you? Never," he grinned and pulled Billy into another kiss, hooking one leg over his thigh and breathing into his mouth as Billy let him in. 

Steve was sure he would never forget his first college party now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and send me some kissing prompts! Or talk to me! <3 [tumblr](https://waitittiess.tumblr.com/)  
[list of "kisses" prompts](https://waitittiess.tumblr.com/post/186840721777/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter + Butterfly kisses against the other's cheeks.

There's a soft morning light seeping through the curtains of Billy's room. It's warm, but also annoying as hell, because Billy would love to sleep a little more. He groans quietly and turns in his bed, freezing for a split second when he feels a body next to him.

The heat radiates from the body pressed closely to him. His first thought is to run, find out who it is and and see if his father's home. He then remembers last night and calms down, letting out a breath of relief. 

He and Steve met at his place since Neil and Susan took Max back to California to meet with her dad. That meant they could finally spend some time alone, and since Steve's parents were home this weekend the choice was obvious. Billy was against it at first, but Steve always knew how to work him over.  _ "Come on, he's not gonna fly from Cali to catch us, Billy", "We never hang out at your place, I barely remember how your room looks like, I've been there once! Once!"  _

They ordered pizza and watched a horror marathon on tv until Steve dozed off, drooling lightly on Billy's arm. Billy carried him to his room, undressed and lied down with him, falling asleep soon after. 

And now they were here.

Steve was plastered to his side, arm thrown over Billy's middle and one leg hooked over Billy's. He was snoring quietly, his lips parted slightly in his sleep. Billy watched him for a moment, a soft smile spreading his lips. He leaned in and pecked his cheek, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of having his boyfriend so close. He could never get enough of Steve, and having him in his bedroom, in his bed, there was something important there. Billy never thought it could happen, not when he still lived with Neil. 

Billy dozed off again after a while, his nose touching Steve's. 

When he woke up again he felt soft lips on his arm, trailing its way upwards on his bicep and further. He hummed, smiling sleepily. 

"Steve?" 

Steve hummed in response as well, slowly moving up, up, to Billy's neck. Billy sighed, his arm sliding around Steve to pull him closer. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the soft kisses on his skin. Steve took his time, slowly climbing on top of Billy. He moved from his neck to jaw, mumbling sweet words in between kisses as he started peppering Billy's cheeks. It made him smile and he wrapped his both arms around Steve to keep him close. 

"If you're trying to get in my pants, you're already in, babe," Billy chuckled, opening his eyes and looking up at the boy on top of him. 

Steve's hair was a mess and he was still looking like he was half sleeping. But he was smiling right back at him, his hands slowly moving through Billy's curls on the pillow. 

"Maybe I just wanted to wake you up nicely?" he replied, pecking Billy's nose. "So you wouldn't tense up right after waking," he whispered, nipping gently at Billy's bottom lip. 

Billy let out a soft groan, hands spreading on the small of Steve's back. 

"No need to worry about me, pretty boy." 

"Sure," Steve almost rolled his eyes, staring at Billy for a moment before leaning down to kiss him properly this time. 

It was sweet and slow, their mouths moving in a perfect rhythm. Billy parted his lips for Steve and Steve slipped his tongue past, exploring Billy's mouth for a second. Billy moaned breathlessly, hands moving to Steve's ass and hips rolling upward without him even thinking about it. 

Steve moaned right back at that, deepening the kiss even more. They stayed like this for what felt like forever before Steve finally broke away. 

"Thanks for letting me stay here," he mumbled, kissing the corner of Billy's lips. "That means a lot, Billy." 

Billy just hummed in response, nuzzling Steve's cheek. He then grinned and flipped them over on the bed, pinning Steve to the mattress. 

"What do you say we do something even more fun?" 

"What, give your father a heart attack?" Steve chuckled, brushing Billy's hair back and grinning right back at him.

"Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://waitittiess.tumblr.com) and send me prompts if you have some! ♥


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person stopping a kiss to ask "Do you want to do this?" only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Steve has no idea how exactly he ended up in this situation, but he did. And he also didn't know the way out of it. 

He was on the back of the school, in the dark room that was usually occupied by Jonathan Byers. He was nowhere in sight, though, so. 

Billy knelt in front of Steve, hands on Steve's ass and mouth around Steve's dick. Steve had his hands in Billy's curls, biting on his bottom lip to keep his moans as quiet as possible. 

So that was Steve's life now, almost every day of his last high school year. He and Billy would text each other during classes, throw slurs in the conversation that looks more like a fight and end up in some empty room at school for a quick blowjob. Most of the times Steve is on the receiving end, like today. Billy doesn't let him suck him off all that often, for reasons unknown to Steve. 

But today… Oh, today Steve has a plan and he's determined to execute it. 

His thighs shudder when Billy takes him up to the base, groaning around him and Steve is just losing it. Billy always does that, knows how much it works on Steve. Steve can't help the moan that slips out of his throat and is moaning Billy's name, gripping his hair harder and thrusting into his mouth as he comes. Billy takes it all with a moan of his own, sucking Steve dry and pulling off of him only when he started to soften. 

Steve pulled his pants back up, tucking himself in and zipping up. He eyed Billy, smiling when he saw a bit of his own cum in the corner of Billy's mouth. Hargrove must have felt it, cause he wiped it with his index finger, grinned at Steve and licked it clean with a wink. 

"You changed your diet?" Billy asked, brushing his hair back. Steve lifted his eyebrows at him, making a confused face. "You taste different." 

Steve blushed, hiding his hands in jeans pockets and shrugging. "I may or may not have read some stuff on the internet… Is it better?" 

Billy laughed at him, adjusting his jacket. "Yeah, sweeter. You nerd." 

It didn't sound like an insult, so Steve smiled back at Billy. Billy was still an asshole, but since this whole thing started between them, he turned… softer, almost fond. He was still a major pain in Steve's ass all the other times, though. 

"My place tonight?" Steve asked, reaching for the door, but his eyes were still on Billy. Billy nodded slowly, licking over his bottom lip and slapping Steve's ass. "Seriously?" 

"Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop, pretty boy," Billy grinned at him wider. 

Steve only blushed in response and let Billy push past him and out. The school was empty, so there was no need to hide. Steve watched Billy walk away, his tight jeans doing wonders to his ass and those thick thighs Steve loved to bite whenever he got a chance. A small whine left his lips then, and he also left the dark room, going to his car and home. He needed to get everything ready. 

* * *

Billy showed up at Steve's place late, but it didn't make much of a difference anyway. Steve was too preoccupied with all the other people, who were drunk and for some reason determined to destroy his house. He was running around with a drink in hand, shouting at anyone who looked like they wanted to break something. Billy found him in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, head in his hands. 

"Hey, pretty boy," Billy called sweetly, grabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing. 

Steve yelped, pushing his hips back and against Billy's front. Billy groaned at that, watching as Steve straightened up and turned to look at him. 

"Ah, you're here," Steve mumbled, brushing his hair back and slumping back against the counter. "These assholes are destroying the house. My parents will kill me." 

"Don't worry, pretty boy," Billy chuckled and looked over his shoulder before he moved closer to Steve, hands resting on his hips. "I'll help you clean up tomorrow." 

Steve was kind of surprised Billy acted like that with a whole house full of people. He looked closer at Billy, cupping his jaw gently. 

"You're stoned," he said calmly. That explained a lot. "Did you drink without me as well?" 

"I may or may not have," Billy chuckled again and leaned in, almost touching Steve's lips. "Why, you mad?" 

Steve frowned, hands resting on Billy's chest and pushing him back lightly. This Billy was not in Steve's plan for the night and he wasn't sure if it would make things easier for Steve or not. Probably worse. 

"Maybe," Steve replied and moved away from Billy just in time to avoid someone seeing them.

Tommy H. and Carol stumbled into the kitchen, Carol's hand on Tommy's dick. Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Billy, who was licking his lips, his eyes locked on Carol's hand. Steve felt something in his chest that he didn't like at all. He grabbed his glass and pulled Billy out of the kitchen and into the crowded living room. 

Billy slipped out of Steve's grip and moved faster, walking backwards as soon as he passed Steve. "Let's dance, pretty boy!" he called over the music, grabbing a beer from someone's hand and downing it almost in one gulp. 

Steve's eyes widened. It's not like he didn't like partying, even if he didn't do it in a while didn't mean he forgot how it was. But there was something off about Billy, like there was something on his chest or in his head that had him wanting to disconnect. Steve was worried, he knew Billy long enough to know when something was wrong. 

He didn't have time to think about it more or voice his concern to Billy because Hargrove grabbed him by his hips  _ again _ and pulled close, moving with the music around them. 

"Billy…" 

"Shh, baby," Billy mumbled, looking right at him. "Just enjoy it." 

Steve winced a little, feeling more than uncomfortable. He looked around, sure everyone was staring, but to his surprise, no one paid any attention to them. Like, at all. 

So Steve took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt Billy's breath on his cheek and it sent a shiver down his spine, and, somehow, helped him relax. He leaned closer to Billy, hands resting on his arms and started moving with him, all the other people around them turning into some background noise. 

"Like that," Billy whispered right into Steve's ear, lips ghosting over the lobe.

Steve shuddered against him, swallowing and trying to keep himself in check. He didn't drink much, but he could barely keep himself calm and unbothered with Billy around most of the time. Now there were people all around them, and although Steve wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for Billy. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steve mumbled, opening his eyes and staring right into the blue ones. 

Billy's pupils were dilated, but it wasn't because of the weed or any other drug. It looked more like  _ need _ . Steve only saw this look on Billy when they were alone and Billy was going down on him. 

"No. What about you?"

Steve bit on his bottom lip and let Billy sway him around, their hips now dangerously close, Steve hyper aware of it. "I-- Billy, I don't--  _ I don't know _ ." 

Billy grinned, all teeth and tongue sweeping over his lip. " _ Relax, pretty boy _ . I got you."

"But-- the people…" 

Steve looked around again to make his point heard and seen, but, just like the previous time, no one was paying attention to them. And it wasn't like Steve was embarrassed about dancing with Billy  _ like that _ and  _ publicly _ . It was about Billy and how he would feel about it while sober. And what would happen if anyone found out, especially his dad. 

"Screw them," Billy spat out, words sharp and his voice shaking, like he wasn't sure he could say it. The look on his face changed as well; he wasn't playfully hot anymore. Steve could see something like fear and determination in those ocean blues. "I'm done thinking about them and what they think and say. I just-- wanna show them you're mine." 

Steve froze in surprise, eyes going wide. He suddenly remembered his plan for the night, how he wanted to get them both in a closed room and finally suck Billy off and  _ maybe _ have a conversation about their  _ thing _ later.

Steve was silly when it came to emotions. Nancy told him that many times. When he was still with her he acted all macho and poured humor into every awkward situation that required of him to show his real emotions. After her, he just turned into this weirdo that had problems with showing how he felt most of the time, and had no one to turn to for advice anymore. So he thought that giving Billy a head would make him easier for a talk Steve had planned. Because he was starting to feel something for this fuckbuddy for a while now. He just had no idea how to say it.

"Billy…" 

But Billy didn't really listen to Steve. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Steve's, his hands moving up Steve's back to pull him even closer. 

Steve gasped, fingertips digging into Billy's shoulders and pushing him away gently. 

He looked into Billy's eyes, his own brimming with concern, face twisted with it. One hand moved to Billy's cheek and cupped it gently and Billy leaned into the touch, pecking Steve's palm. 

Both of them completely forgot about the crowd surrounding them. 

"Billy, do you  _ really  _ want to do this? Are you sure? I couldn't be happier, believe me, but… I'm worried about you and--" 

Billy stopped Steve with another kiss, but this one was different. 

This one was desperate, but sweet at the same time. Billy's arms tightened around Steve's middle and Steve couldn't help but lean against Billy, kissing him back. His stomach twisted, his gut heated up, but all he could think about now was  _ you're mine.  _

Billy nipped at Steve's bottom lip and Steve gasped in response. Billy took the opportunity and licked over the nipped lip before pushing his tongue inside Steve's mouth and licking his way in. Steve clung to him for dear life, hands in Billy hair, soft sounds leaving his throat as Billy kept kissing him, brushing his tongue against Steve's and mewling right back at him. 

When they parted, both of them breathless, they clung to each other and neither of them cared about all the people around.

"I do, Steve. I really do wanna."

Steve smiled at him widely and pressed a chaste kiss to Billy's lips. "Good. Cause I do, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come talk to me! Send prompts!](https://waitittiess.tumblr.com/)


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucking their hands beneath the other person's shirt just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

Winters in Hawkins are for shit. 

Billy hates them with a fiery passion, like almost every season in this shithole of a town. If it wasn't for Steve he would probably leave this place without another word. But Steve loved this place for some damned reason and Billy was stuck here. Steve knew that but laughed Billy off every time he complained. He was lucky Billy loved him so much.

The truth was, and it was the truth Billy refused to admit out loud, he did like this place most of the time. Sure, the weather was nothing like his beloved California, but he got used to it, to the lower temperatures and rain and having to own some warmer clothes. He did like going on walks when the sun was hidden behind the clouds and it was grey outside. The small town looked the loveliest on those days to him. It had this feeling to it, of sitting on the couch with a blanket and a cup of warm tea in hand. It felt like…  _ home _ .

Today was one of the snowy days and the kids were running around, into the house and back outside, building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. Steve was outside with them, preparing his car for a ride he promised the kids in the evening. He was attaching sledges to the back bumper, one after the other, smiling at Billy every time their eyes met when Billy looked out the window. 

He refused to go outside, even when Steve promised to make it up to him when the kids were gone. He was tempted, though. This kind of promise from Steve always turned out better than Billy could have imagined. But snow was something Billy would probably never get accustomed to and he didn't want to try either. Not when it was so cold and melted almost immediately on skin contact. 

A snowball hit the window he was looking out of, watching Steve again.

Billy jumped, startled, and leaned forward to see, who threw it at him. He rolled his eyes when he saw El wiping at her nose with her wet glove, Max grinning right behind her. He threw them a finger to which they both giggled and ran away to the boys. 

Billy turned away from the window and pulled on his boots and one of Steve's expensive and incredibly warm coats. He grabbed a cup of hot tea from the kitchen and walked outside. 

"Hey, babe," he called, walking towards Steve. He knew it was safe for now, no one was around except for the kids and those little shits didn't mind. "Want some tea?" 

Steve looked up at him from where he was crouching and tying up another sledge to the one he attached before. His smile was the brightest one Billy had ever seen on anyone and his stomach did a flip, heart fluttering. He would probably never get rid of this reaction when looking at Steve. Not that he didn't like it, he was totally okay with it happening every time. 

"Sure! Thanks," Steve said happily and took the cup from Billy, pecking his cheek. "You sure you don't wanna help them with the snowman? They're trying to make it even bigger than the last one."

They both leaned on the side of Steve's car, watching the brats roll the big ball of snow on the ground, making it bigger and bigger. 

"Nah, they're not gonna make it, anyway. They wasted most of the snow around your house on the previous two." 

Steve chuckled, taking a small sip from the cup and humming. "You'd enjoy a snowball fight, though."

Billy wrapped the coat tighter around himself, arms crossed on his chest as he looked at Steve incredulously. "With El?" 

"Stop making up excuses…" 

"I'm not--" 

"Yes, you are. Snow is fun once you open up to it!" 

"Sure thing. It's as much fun as Tommy H.'s parties with the god awful weed and shitty music." 

"I didn't hear you complaining last time we were at one," Steve teased him, lips spreading into a cocky grin. 

Billy huffed out a laugh, his breath a small cloud of mist in the air. "That's because you were there. With me. In his parents' bedroom--"

"Shh," Steve waved his free hand at Billy's face and looked to where the kids were still building the snowman. "Not when they can hear." 

"Like they would care." 

"You know how they get when you bring up this stuff. And  _ they're still kids _ ." 

Billy rolled his eyes at Steve and it earned him a slap to his shoulder. In retaliation he pulled Steve close to himself and kissed him, just to show the kids really did not care at all. 

Steve jerked at first, wanting to pull away, but melted almost as soon as Billy nipped at his lip. He leaned closer, humming quietly and Billy grinned into the kiss, arms sneaking around Steve's waist. 

It wasn't even a second when he felt Steve's hands slide beneath the coat and then under his sweater. Freezing fingers brushed over the skin on his hips and he jumped back with a yelp. 

"Jesus!" 

"What?" Steve asked, looking like a brat that knew exactly what he did but still played dumb. 

"Really, Harringrove?" 

"Back to last names, huh?" Steve cackled and grabbed his tea from the roof of his Beemer. "I'm not that cold." 

"You are, asshole!"

It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes at Billy. He took a sip from his tea and set it back on the roof of his car, closing the distance between him and his boyfriend. "Sorry, baby."

"Yeah, that won't be enough," Billy grumbled, but leaned closer to Steve, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "I need something more, pretty boy?" 

"Oh?" Steve tipped his head to the side a bit, watching the playful spark in Billy's eyes. "What do you need then?" 

Billy licked over his bottom lip and kissed Steve again, pinning him against the car and rolling his hips ever so slightly. Steve gasped right into his mouth, hands gripping at the front of Billy's coat. 

"You'll figure something out once the brats are gone, I'm sure of it," Billy purred and nipped at Steve's bottom lip, licking over it gently before pulling back and turning to the kids.

"Hey, brats! Dinner's in half an hour! And I won't wait!" 

He then winked at a flustered Steve and walked back inside, grinning to himself the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://waitittiess.tumblr.com)


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other's hair to pull them closer.

Steve hums quietly, his lips moving slowly against the other's. He's pressed against the door, doorknob digging into his side, but he isn't bothered that much. The body pressed against his makes up for every inconvenience. 

Billy is always possessive in his kisses, almost never goes soft and slow, instead acting like he's either starved for kisses or it's his last one. Steve doesn't mind it, really, but he's a romantic sap and he likes to go delicate sometimes, especially after dates. 

Billy licks over his bottom lip and nips at it gently, purring right into Steve's open mouth. Steve gasps in return, shuddering all over when Billy slides his tongue forward and presses him even more against the door. His hands are now under Steve's shirt and the touch sends goosebumps all over Steve's body. 

Steve hums quietly, back arching forward and hands tangling in Billy's curls. Billy moves his hands to the small of Steve's back in return and holds him close, rubbing his tongue against Steve's in a way that makes him melt and lose his footing.

"Wanna move this upstairs?" Billy asks against Steve's lips, his hips rolling forward and making him gasp. 

"But I like it here," Steve whines and starts kissing down Billy's neck, nipping at a spot just above his collarbone. 

"In the hallway?" Billy chuckles, gasping when he feels Steve's tongue licking over the pink bite mark. 

"Maybe I like kissing you in the hallway the most?" 

"Fuck, Harrington, really?" Billy laughs, pulling back to look at him. "You're such a doofus."

Steve feels his cheeks going pink and warm, and he wants to curl into Billy just to hide how much it gets to him. Billy calls him lots of names, but when he goes for fond and soft, like now, even calling Steve a bitch or a slut makes him go red all over, Billy's voice when he says those things doing things to him that not even the cutest endearment from anyone else can. 

Billy smiles widely when he sees Steve's reaction and brushes a strand of hair behind Steve's ear. "You're so easy, I swear to God." 

"Jesus, thanks," Steve huffs out with a roll of his eyes and pushes Billy away playfully, just to move from the door and walk towards the stairs. 

"Hey," Billy chuckles, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him close again. "You know what I meant, baby. I love it when you blush and it’s so easy to make you do that." 

Steve hesitates for a moment, just to tease Billy some more before he gives in, feeling the warm shade of pink spreading over his face and neck. He loves that feeling, and he knows Billy knows it, too. 

"I'm a blusher, what can I say." 

"Nothing more, pretty boy," Billy whispers and starts kissing Steve again. 

Steve melts against Billy, hands flying up and into the hair on the nape of Billy's neck, fingers tangling in the soft curls to keep Billy from pulling away. Because he might tease Steve in return, who knows. He did it before. 

Billy moans quietly against Steve's lips and reaches for his ass, lifting him up. Steve gets the message and wraps his legs around Billy's waist. Next thing he knows, his back is against the wall and Billy has his hands in Steve's hair and they're kissing breathless. 

Steve shudders, parting his lips invitingly and Billy never hesitates with his tongue. He licks over the inside of Steve's lips, purring, and goes in all the way and Steve is a goner, then, his hips rolling and his hands gripping at Billy's hair tighter. 

Billy pulls at Steve's hair in return, making him tilt his head a bit and he's deepening the kiss even more, their tongues moving perfectly, in a practiced and familiar way. Steve shudders, whining on a quick exhale, one hand slipping from Billy's hair to undo the rest of his shirt and start pushing it out of the way. 

"Upstairs," he breathes heavily against Billy's lips, legs tightening around Billy's waist. "Now." 

Billy just smirks in response and loses his shirt right there in the hallway, before gripping at Steve's ass and caring him up the stairs. 

They keep on kissing, Steve's hands back in the golden locks, pulling gently to make him go faster. 

Which does work, especially after Steve rolls his hips just to let Billy know how hard he is. 

Those evenings are the best evenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://waitittiess.tumblr.com)


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other's lap

Billy jumps back to the ground, whipping the remains of beer and spit from his chin with the back of his hand. People around cheer him on, happy their Keg King still got it. But Billy pays attention to them only for a small moment; he needs to find Stevie.

He finds him in the kitchen, situated on the counter by the sink, talking with one of the guys from the team. There's a glass of whiskey by his jeans-clad thigh, his hair a bit messy from the constant brushing it back. He always did that when he was in a conversation with someone, and he looked so adorable all the while, Billy couldn't help but watch. He stopped in the doorway, leaned against it and watched, soft anile spreading on his lips.

Steve was dressed nicer than usual, he had a deep blue shirt on, his green bomber jacket lying somewhere by the front door, jeans so tight everyone could see the outline of his dick, and a pair of black nikes. He looked extremely hot and now, that Billy was getting more and more drunk from all the beer he chugged down he couldn't help but get a bit horny. But just a bit. 

Steve noticed him after a few minutes, cheeks flushing as he smiled back at Billy. He jumped off the counter, grabbed his drink, said his goodbyes to the guy and walked towards Billy, smile never leaving his face. 

"Hey, babe," Billy purred and grabbed him by the hip before leaning in and kissing his warm and pink cheek. 

"Hey yourself. How did the keg stand go?" 

"Still got it," Billy chuckled, licking over his lip before he leaned closer. "You look so hot right now," he whispered, lips brushing against the shell of Steve's ear.

Steve shuddered lightly against him hand resting on Billy's bare chest and pushing him back gently. 

"Well, someone got a little drunk," he teased him, taking his hand and leading him towards the living room. "Come sit down." 

Billy followed without question, eyeing Steve's ass shamelessly. He didn't care if anyone saw, Steve was his and he was Steve's, it's better when everyone knew that. In case anyone thought about hitting on his boyfriend tonight.

Steve plopped down on the edge of the couch, that was weirdly empty. He patted his thighs as he looked up at Billy with a wide grin and Billy couldn't deny the invitation. He sat down in Steve's lap, arm sneaking around his neck and kissing him sweetly. 

"So, so hot…" he breathed out against Steve's lips, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Did you beat your own record?" Steve asked him with a grin, arm sneaking beneath Billy's leather jacket and around his wait. "You sure smell like you did." 

"I did," Billy said proudly, nipping at Steve's bottom lip. 

He always got needy and hungry for Steve when he was drunk and today was no exception. He just couldn't get enough of him, not yet. And not ever. 

Steve hummed into the kiss he initiated himself this time, fingers flexing lightly against Billy's hot and sweaty skin. He pulled him closer, just a bit and cupped his cheek with the other hand.

"I'm proud of you, babe," he mumbled, when they parted, brown eyes searching Billy's before he smiled again. "Though, I would be prouder if you didn't get drunk so fast," he teased him. 

Billy grunted, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes. He was close to reminding Steve who got drunk last time so much that had to be carried home on someone's back. But he knew it wouldn't work on Steve, he was just teasing and Billy let him. 

"Well, that's a downside of doing keg stands, baby. And you know I had to make sure I'm the king," he replied and rubbed his nose against Steve's, moving to kiss his cheek after. "Only you can beat me," he added in a whisper. 

"Oh?" Steve laughed softly, keeping Billy close and relaxing into the couch, sinking against the cushions. "Maybe I'll take you up on it next time." 

"If you beat my record I'll do whatever you want me to," Billy replied, pulling away enough to wink at his boyfriend and peck his lips again. " _ Anything _ ." 

Steve's brows shot up on his forehead and he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Anything? How drunk are you, exactly?" 

He kept on teasing Billy, but his eyes told him that he was getting as worked up as Billy was when he saw him in the kitchen. So Billy could only do one thing - he wiggled his ass in Steve's lap, making the other gasp and bit on his lip. 

"Enough to remember my promise in the morning, pretty boy." 

Steve rolled his eyes at him and smiled, so wide and happy Billy's heart fluttered in his chest. He then moved forward and kissed Steve breathless, cupping his face in both of his hands and humming. 

Gosh, he loved this boy  _ so much. _


End file.
